Deku Means I Can Do It!
by Trace Carter
Summary: Izuku was supposed to be Quirkless, but he actually had a passive Quirk that escaped everyone's notice. Now he'll take the world by storm by become the greatest inheritor to One For All since his predecessor All Might! Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!
1. Going Beyond

**Deku Means I Can Do It!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **So, I'd been toying around this idea for a while since I first saw fanfictions where Deku had a Quirk from before he met All Might and got One For All. I debated what kind of Quirk I wanted to have him get if I made a fic, and upon seeing him first use his Smash in the entrance exam, I came up with the perfect solution. Izuku will have a passive quirk that not will not only be enhanced by One For All, but is the perfect lead in to the powerful Quirk.**

 **Anyways…**

 **As a side note, Bakugo will be a bit nicer to Deku, and as such he'll be OOC for this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Izuku Midoriya, called Deku by his classmates (mainly Kacchan), was currently hurrying through the moonlit streets of the city he lived in, heading for a nearby beach that the public often used as an illegal dumping site for large trash items. As he ran, Izuku was in an excited mood, something that would seem out of place on a teen that was heading to a beach covered with trash, but there was a reason.

Earlier that day, Izuku had had a run in with his idol, the Hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might. In their initial meeting, Izuku had asked the Hero whether someone like him could ever become a great Hero. For you see, unlike the majority of the world's population and the entirety of those that choose the occupation of Hero, Izuku did not have an obvious and impressive Quirk to aid him in combatting evil. All Might had shot the boy down after circumstances forced him to reveal his biggest secret. All Might, the Symbol of Peace, had sustained a grievous injury that severely limited his capacity to be a hero, giving him a slightly jaded view on the profession and the opinion that the job was too dangerous for someone without a Quirk.

Izuku had been walking home, crushed, when he saw a villain that took the form of a mass of sludge attacking one of his friends. At first he was petrified with fear, but suddenly a flame sparked to life within him and Izuku found himself rushing past the Heroes that had arrived on the scene, moving on instinct to help his classmate. He had put up a valiant struggle, but it was ultimately futile, with the sludge villain preparing to finish the two of them off, when All Might stepped forward. Izuku's actions had motivated him to act, knowing that if he did not do so, he'd be going against everything he stood for, even if it meant he was risking his own health due to the injuries he had suffered those years ago.

Later, All Might met with Izuku again and told him how impressed he was with his actions and determination, and offered him the chance to be a hero, offering him the chance to inherit the power of the Quirk that made All Might the unstoppable powerhouse that everyone knew as the Symbol of Peace, the Quirk, One For All.

This leads us back to where we first began.

"Graaah!" grunted out Izuku as he tried and failed to drag an old refrigerator across the ground via a set of ropes, while All Might sat upon said appliance in his muscular hero form.

"Hey hey hey," said All Might, "this sure is a comfortable fridge to sit on."

"Why am I doing this anyway?" groaned Izuku as he flopped onto the ground, "I mean you weigh like 274kg not to mention what this thing weighs."

"Hahaha," laughed All Might, "actually I lost weight. I'm only weigh 255kg."

"Right," deadpanned Midoriya, getting another laugh from the Pro Hero.

"As for why you're doing all this," said All Might as he pulled out a smartphone and took a few snapshots of the young teen, "it's because you are an imperfect vessel for my Quirk."

"EHHHHH?" exclaimed Izuku in despair as he teared up. Was he going to be rejected after being thrown this lifeline?

"Heh," chuckled All Might, "but we're here to change all that. Tell me, Young Midoriya, what is a Hero?"

"A hero is a symbol of peace and justice that works to safeguard the welfare of the people!" exclaimed Izuku enthusiastically as he jumped up with a grin.

"Yes, a hero is all that," said All Might, "but Pros have seemed to taken an interest in more flashy actions these days. In the old days, hero work was just that: work. Community service and such. So, you're going to go back to those roots."

Hopping off the broken appliance, the hero placed a hand on the large metal device, and, with a quick display of strength, crushed it flat onto the sand.

"From now, and until the U.A. Entrance Exam, you will clear this area and restore the sight of the horizon to all visitors," declared All Might.

"All of this?" gasped Izuku as he realized _just_ how much trash littered the shoreline.

All Might nodded, "U.A.'s course is by far the hardest Hero Course to get into. In the ten months leading up to the entrance exam, you will train body and soul until you become the ideal vessel to inherit One For All. Here."

Izuku's eyes widened as All Might pulled a stack of papers from…somewhere? Upon taking it, Izuku saw that it was a workout regimen including a diet plan.

"You'll be following this plan to build up your body while also working to clean this beach," said All Might, "Follow this in every aspect of your life."

"Right," said Izuku with a determined grin, "I can do it…no, I'll go beyond. Because for me to get strong, I'll have to work harder than anyone else!"

And so began Izuku's training to inherit the Quirk One For All. The teen followed the training plan to the letter, and then some. Knowing that he needed to push past his limits if he wanted to become the Hero he always wanted to be, and so he pushed himself even further.

Now, in another world, in another time, this increased regimen would cause Izuku to eventually collapse due to him overworking and overtaxing his system, but here Izuku was different. Unknown to everyone, Izuku _did_ have a Quirk, one that was extremely passive and hard to spot. This time, Izuku's Quirk allowed his body to recover at a faster rate than one normally would, meaning that his muscles were able to mend and grow fast enough to keep up with the intense training he was putting his body through. Because of this, barely two months into his student's training, All Might arrived on the beach to a surprising sight.

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Impossible," breathed All Might as he watched Izuku let out a victory cry from atop a large pile of trash, "the entire beach?"

Indeed, not only did Izuku clean the specified area beach within three months, but he had been able to clear the rest of the shore as well.

"All Might," said Midoriya weakly, "I…did it…"

That was all he could get out before he lost consciousness and fell from the mound, prompting All Might to muscle up and speed to catch him.

' _This boy,_ ' mused All Might, _'he's special indeed. Not many could not only finish the training in this short a time, but the entire rest of the beach as well? …wait._

Looking closer and the sleeping teen, All Might saw that there was something different about him. His eyes widened when he saw that the teen's hair had gained a thick streak of white through it. It seemed that whatever strength he drew upon to finish, came at a cost. Still, the boy had what he had been looking for all this time, not only that, but he reminded him of himself from before taking up the name All Might, when he too was training to inherit One For All.

Yes, Izuku Midoriya was the one to carry on the legacy of One For All.

xXsceneXx

When Izuku awoke, he found himself lying in the familiar environment of his bedroom, the various All Might posters and memorabilia smiling down at him.

' _Was it all a dream?_ ' he thought as he climbed out of bed.

Yawning, Izuku walked downstairs, following the scent of cooking breakfast to the dining room, only to be jolted awake at what, or more precisely whom, was sitting at the table.

"Oh Izuku," said Inko, Izuku's mother, "this is Toshinori Yagi, a teacher at U.A. He brought you home last night after you passed out while studying. I offered our guest room for him to spend the night."

Izuku was speechless, for the man his mother had identified as Toshinori Yagi, was in fact the skinny true form of All Might. Glancing at his idol, he saw him shaking his head and giving him a look that said, "Say nothing. I'll explain later!"

"Right," said Izuku nervously, "he was helping me cram for the Entrance Exams. I guess I overdid it and knocked out."

Inko knew her son well enough to know he wasn't being totally honest with her, the white streak in his hair that had appeared overnight being a dead giveaway, but she also trusted his judgement and understood that if something was wrong, he would tell her, "Just be more careful in the future."

Izuku nodded as 'Toshinori' rose from his seat, "Thank your for breakfast Miss Midoriya. Young Midoriya, I will meet with you after breakfast at the same place as last time. We still have some review to do before the Entrance Exam."

"Be safe," said Inko as the man left and Izuku sat down to begin to eat.

' _Izuku,_ ' his mother sighed mentally, ' _I hope you know what you're doing._ '

xXsceneXx

"All Might!' exclaimed Izuku as he arrived on the beach where the symbol of peace was standing in his true form.

"SHHHHHH!" exclaimed All Might as he looked around to make sure nobody else heard.

"Sorry," said Izuku weakly.

Once they were certain they were alone, Izuku decided to ask a question that had bothered him since breakfast.

"Um, All Might," he said, "about this morning…"

"Right, sorry for barging in," he apologized, "but your mother insisted."

"It's not that," said Izuku, "I was just wondering…"

"The name I gave your mother?" he asked, getting a nod from the Hero Otaku, "yeah, that's the name I was born with, though these days most people just see me as All Might the Symbol of Peace."

"I see…" said Izuku, wondering if a life where everyone only sees you for your title was worth the fame.

"Anyways," said All Might, "I'm very impressed that you were able to finish cleaning the beach in such short time. Tell me though, did you stick to the training plan I laid out?"

"Well," said Izuku, "I did do a bit of extra training. I mean, to get to the level I want to be at one day, the level you're at, the level of a real hero, I need to work harder than anyone else."

' _This kid,_ ' mused Toshinori, impressed at the boy's forward thinking, but he shook his head. There was something he needed to address.

"Young Midoriya," he said seriously, "my training plan was meant to bring out the best results through strict adherence to it. Your extra training SHOULD have caused you to pass out randomly from overwork, however, you not only endured, but pushed past my expectations plus ultra."

"What does that mean?" asked Izuku, confused at whether he was being scolded or praised.

"Any normal person wouldn't have been able to finish in two months what you did here while still doing the extra workout you were putting yourself through, let alone one with no Quirk," said All Might, "but you pulled through. Young Midoriya, I believe you were wrong when you told me you had no Quirk. I believe you in fact do have a Quirk, a passive one that allowed your body to recover fast enough to benefit from the training you put yourself through, though you should still be careful of overdoing it if that white streak is anything to go by. Midoriya Izuku, you are more than ready to take in my Quirk."

Izuku practically glowed with happiness. Not only would he inherit the greatest Quirk of all, he just found out that he wasn't Quirkless after all.

The Pro Hero then plucked a strand of his blond hair from his head and handed it to Izuku, "Eat this."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Izuku in surprise.

"To inherit One For All, you must be fed some of my DNA," said All Might, "I thought this would be easier than spit or blood."

Izuku swallowed nervously and forced himself to eat the strand of hair. Once the deed was done, he looked at himself, "I don't feel much different."

"Give it time to digest," said Toshinori with a chuckle, "come back this evening and your true training will begin."

"You mean…?" said Izuku hopefully.

"Yes," said All Might as he transformed to his muscle form, "for the next few months and until the day of the entrance exams, I will teach you as much as I can about how to use One For All. Midoriya Izuku, you will become a great hero. I promise you."

xXsceneXx

When Izuku got home, he hurried up to his room and pulled out an old notebook that had a picture of what he had envisioned his Hero Costume to look like. Smiling broadly at the thought that his dream was about to become a reality, Izuku grabbed a pencil.

' _It just needs a few alterations…_ ' thought the boy as he began to plan for his new future.

 **So yes, Izuku has a healing factor. Here's my thoughts. Healing factors take two forms, one being like what Wolverine and Deadpool have, which is more akin to high speed regeneration, allowing one to recreate cells that have been lost through dismemberment or injury, essentially regenerating themselves to heal from injuries.**

 **The other one is like what happens when you're exposed to Sun Flames from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It allows your body to simply speed up the natural healing process. It's weaker than the former one, and cannot replace missing limbs or anything that cannot be naturally healed by the body's normal healing abilities, but it can allow for faster buildup of muscular structure by speeding up the natural process.**

 **Deku won't be OP, as the limitation I'm putting on his natural Quirk will prevent him from spamming 100% One For All lest his own Quirk drains him dry trying to heal the damage, but he will be stronger than canon, as he now is getting taught more on how to use One For All.**

 **Izuku's Quirk: Accelerated Healing**

 **Type: Transformation (passive)**

 **Abilities: Accelerates the body's natural healing process.**

 **Limitations: draws on the body's natural energy in order to heal. If said energy is depleted, then it drains the life force, subtracting years from the person's life.**


	2. Entrance Exam (redone)

**Deku Means I Can Do It!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **So, chapter one was posted and it seems rather well received, so here I go posting the second chapter of my first Boku no Hero Academia fic.**

 **I also want to say that, right now, pairings are up in the air, so, submit a convincing argument for a pairing and I will consider it. Don't just post something like 'can you pair *** with ***' or 'I hate the ***x*** pairing' or your remarks will be ignored, as I have no interest in deciding on a paring for the story just because of an opinion. I want to make sure that it is a logical and reasonable pairing for the story, as my work is not focused on shipping characters, it's focused on telling a story based on the what if premise.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Note 3/29/2019: I've been reading through other Boku no Hero fanfics and came to a conclusion about this chapter. A lot of you that reviewed are right. After going through it again, I disliked my reasoning for the results of the Entrance Exam, and thus I'm going to be doing a slight revision here to resolve that issue. Let it not be said that I don't listen and respond to critical reviews. (flames will be ignored, deleted and/or blocked)**

The day of the Entrance Exam had come and Izuku was up bright and early getting ready. He had packed everything he might need and had quickly finished his breakfast before heading out to the campus, with his mother happily wishing him off, overjoyed that her son was finally getting to live his dream. Izuku hurried through the streets, happy that he had submitted his updated costume designs now that he actually had a Quirk to go with them, but when he arrived, he saw someone standing at the gates that made him pause.

"Kacchan,"

"The hell are you doing here, Deku?" asked the spiky-haired explosive teen irritably, "U.A. is no place for Quirkless brats."

"Ah," said Izuku nervously as he looked away from his former friend, "I-I actually have a Q-Quirk."

"Hah?" asked Bakugo, "How is it you just suddenly have a Quirk?"

"Well," said Izuku as he began to gather his confidence, "it turns out my Quirk was actually a passive one that healed me quicker, but I worked my butt off to build up my body so that I'd be ready for the exam."

"Hmph," said Bakugo before smirking, "It's about time, Midoriya."

"Kacchan?" said Deku in surprise.

"Just remember one thing, Deku," said Bakugo, going back to his normal attitude, "I'm gonna be taking the spot of number one, so don't go holding me back, got that?" he finished before pointing his fist at Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened before he smiled at the gesture and bumped knuckles with Bakugo before heading through the massive doors of the academy. The two of them eventually made their way into the school's auditorium and were assigned seats that just so happened to be right next to each other. Things were quiet, until…

"EVERYBODY SAY 'HEY!'"

Seeing that his entrance had gotten no noticeable reaction, Pro Hero Present Mike continued on, "Ok all you hero hopefuls, I'm here to give you the rules of the UA Practical Exam, ARE YOU READY?"

Once again, the hero's loud declaration was net with silence, though, as a Hero Otaku, Izuku couldn't help but quietly go on about the details of the Pro in front of them, much to Bakugo's annoyance.

"OKAY!" yelled Present Mike as images appeared on a large screen behind him, "Here's how the test will go everybody. You'll all be separated and sent in groups to special training grounds that teach our students to operate in an urban environment. In these arenas you will be faced with three kinds of faux villains. Points will be awarded for defeated these foes and Quirks are encouraged in these combat situations so go wild. Of course, those of you that want to play the antihero and perform unheroic acts, such as attacking other examinees will be punished severely."

"May I ask a question?" asked a bespectacled student as he rose to his feet holding the handout given to all students taking the exam, "the provided handout lists no fewer than four varieties of faux villains, not three. An error of this does not paint this academy in a good light, especially if this is the top academy for heroes in Japan."

"Also," he said as he pointed a finger at Izuku, "you with the curly hair. Your incessant mumbling is distracting to the other applicants. Please cease this at once, or leave if this entire exercise is but a game to you."

Izuku visibly wilted, causing Katsuki to let out a 'tch.'

"Well spotted number 7111," said Present Mike, "the fourth villain is meant to be an obstacle, an overwhelming enemy that will rampage in close quarters and is worth zero points. Basically, avoid it and things will be a lot easier."

"I apologize for my interruption," said the teen before returning to his seat.

"Now, before we head out," said Present Mike, "I'll leave you with the school moto. The great Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'true heroism consists in being superior to the ills of life,' so Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"

xXsceneXx

Izuku tried to calm his nerves as he stood with the rest of his exam group outside the training ground that would serve as the location for the practical phase of their Exam. The written phase had been taken back in the auditorium and the students were now prepared for the main event. The students had changed into attire more appropriate for the practical, with many donning gear to aid them in the usage of their Quirks, and Izuku had done the same, having changed into a green tracksuit.

"Alright," muttered Izuku, "this is what I trained for. I can do this."

"If you are truly unsure, then perhaps you should leave?" said the bespectacled teen from earlier as he walked past Izuku, causing the green-clad teen to wilt again, but before he could respond, Present Mike's voice could be heard.

"OKAY! LET'S DO THIS!" the Hero yelled, "The exam begins…NOW!"

The massive doors opened and all the students rushed inside and quickly began to spread out, looking for targets. Izuku faltered a bit, and ended up in the back of the crowd as they rushed in. As he ran though the streets, he looked around for any of the 'faux villains' hearing crashes and explosions that indicated that the other applicants had already found some and had begun dispatching them accordingly.

' _Gotta get some points quick,_ ' thought Izuku as he ran.

Suddenly, a large robot burst out of an alley and landed in front of him. Izuku recognized it as a One-pointer, a villain robot that was quick, but rather fragile.

"Right," said Izuku as he thought back to his training with All Might, "I can do this."

But, as the robot bore down on him, Izuku realized something critical.

' _Why can't I move?!_ ' he thought frantically as he felt fear grip him, petrifying his nerves. Maybe this was a mistake, he thought as the robot approached. If he was petrified by fear on instinct, did he have any business being a hero?

Suddenly a laser shot out, interrupting his thoughts as it tore through the robot, destroying it. Turning, he saw a blond teen wearing a strange belt give a mock salute before running off.

"Merci," said the teen, "but we likely won't meet again. Adieu."

"Wait," exclaimed Izuku, "what did you mean by that?"

But the student had already gone, leaving Izuku alone in the street.

' _I won't let that happen again,_ ' resolved Izuku as he took off with a run, ' _All Might put his faith in me, and I won't let my doubts or fears stand in my way._ '

As Izuku ran he noticed a lot of students smashing through robots on the streets, he noticed that the buildings and alleyways were surprisingly vacant, probably because the villains on the streets were easier targets. Nodding to himself, Izuku set off for a large warehouse area in the city arena. Arriving inside, he saw several 1 and 2 point villains, which were labeled Victory and Venator bots respectively, and a determined look crossed his face. Channeling his new Quirk into his legs and arms to a limited extent, Izuku leapt at the faux-villains, smashing his fist into a 1-pointer before kicking off with his legs, causing its armor to buckle as he sent himself flying at another, blasting its head off as he slammed both fists into its metal body. He followed through by grabbing said head and using it as a club to take down

The 2-pointers chose then to attack, rushing forward at Izuku, forcing him to jump out of the way, but due to the power channeled to his legs, he sent himself flying into the warehouse wall, luckily not breaking any bones in the process. Climbing to his feet, he channeled power to his arms just in time to catch the swinging limb of one of the robots, halting it in its place before spinning in place while holding the villain's leg, sending it flying into another with enough force to destroy both.

Izuku was breathing hard as he felt his passive natural Quirk healing the minor damage to his muscles that his inherited Quirk had caused when he heard Present Mic's voice calling out that only six minutes remained. While his plan had succeeded in finding a trove of villains that the other students hadn't, he still needed more points, as seven was hardly a passing score. Grimacing, he focused on finishing off the rest of the faux-villains in the warehouse area.

xXsceneXx

In a dark room illuminated only by the glow of the observation monitors, several figures watched the entrance exam areas.

"We have quite the bumper crop this year," mused one of the figures.

"Perhaps," said another, "these exams bring out the potential of the applicants. Simulated combat in a limited timeframe shows us how they operate under stress."

"However," said a third figure, "the true test, begins now."

Reaching out, the figure lifted a safety cover off of a bright red button before pressing said switch, releasing a new threat into the various arenas.

xXsceneXx

Back with Izuku, a sudden rumbling could be felt right before a new robot, this one more massive and armored than the other three, smashed through a building and loomed over the applicants, causing them to scatter and run.

"Th-that's the Zero-pointer?!" exclaimed Izuku as he freaked out about the massive size of the robot in front of him. It was clearly on another level than the other villains, the fact that it towered over all of them by several dozen meters being a significant factor. He was about to turn and run with the others when he spotted something at the behemoth's feet.

One of the other students, a girl with a round face and brown hair had tripped and fallen and now was about to get crushed by the massive robot. As Izuku watched, something changed in him and he crouched low to the ground as he remembered his lessons with All Might.

' _Focus your mind,_ ' Izuku told himself as he felt his new Quirk activate along with his original one, supercharging the muscles in his arms and legs, ' _channel the power, but don't let it overwhelm you._ '

In a burst of movement, Izuku shot off the ground, leaving a small crater where he had once been standing.

' _You control the power. Let it flow, but regulate the amount._ '

As he flew through the air, the muscles on his right arm expanded slightly, causing an energy discharge that shredded his sleeve and revealed a limb that looked like one a professional bodybuilder would have.

' _Just like All Might said,_ ' he thought as he approached the robot's head and cocked back his fist, ' _Clench up your butt, and let your heart cry out…_ '

" **SMASH!** " yelled Izuku as he slammed a powerful punch into the robot that completely caved in its head and caused it to topple over. The gathered students watched in awe as the massive Zero-pointer fell to the ground, the monster of a faux-villain felled by a single blow from the green clad student, all of them wondering just how many points he had to have gathered already if he was strong enough to defeat the massive robot.

Izuku could feel that he had overtaxed the muscles in his limbs, but thanks to his training with All Might on controlling the output of One For All, he could feel his natural Quirk already rebuilding the damaged muscles in his arms and legs. Channeling a bit more into his legs, he managed to stick a landing, though the strain on his still healing tendons caused him to stumble a bit.

"Right," said Izuku, "now to find some more points before…"

"AND TIME!" yelled out Present Mike, "the exam is OVER!"

Cold horror gripped Izuku as he realized what that meant. He had finished the exam without enough points! He could feel his dreams slipping away as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

' _I'm sorry, All Might. I didn't make it._ '

xXsceneXx

Back in the observation room, one of the figures looked over the record of Izuku's victory against the Zero-pointer, "So he's the one you chose as your successor, Toshinori?"

"Indeed," said another figure, "he has the most potential I've seen in years. He could end up being more powerful than me one day."

"It's too bad he failed to gather enough points," mused another figure as he looked over the scores.

"You and I both know that Villain Points are only one half of the scoring system we use here," said All Might, "and I think we've seen enough to allow him the proper score…"

 **Note 2: You may have noticed that Izuku can partially use One For All without yelling SMASH. I'm allowing this because he had much more time to train with All Might and learned to use a partial boost without using the mental trigger to activate it. For his finishers, he'll still need to yell, but he can use a small boost, one that wouldn't normally injure himself, on parts of his body. Like Full Cowl, except only focused on certain limbs.**


	3. Evaluation of Skill

**Deku Means I Can Do It!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Once again, if any of you want a pairing for this fic, please tell me who and why in a review. If you plead your case (and don't just say please pair *** with *** with no explanation why that works) then I will consider it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As Izuku stood before the entrance to UA once again, smiling despite the butterflies in his stomach, he thought back to the previous night and the message he had gotten from All Might about his score. Originally, he had been rather despondent and depressed, considering that he had received a rather low score and had certainly not made the list of those who had passed. When he received a letter from UA, he practically felt his dreams shattering, but when he opened the message and activated the recording…

xXflashbackXx

" _I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!_ " declared the muscular form of the Symbol of Peace as the message device from UA began its holo-playback.

"All Might!" exclaimed Izuku in surprise.

" _Ha ha ha,_ " laughed All Might boisterously, " _Young Midoriya, I have much to speak with you about, but first I'd like to offer my regards to your performance in the Entrance Exam. You showed excellent skill and strength of character, though I must admit that 12 points is hardly enough to warrant a passing grade._ "

Izuku had felt his spirit shatter even further if that were possible, practically forcing himself to not break down and run out of the room as so to hear his idol out out of respect for him. He had had his heart set on UA and living up to the reputation and legacy of One For All and those that had wielded its power before him, but now, it seemed that all that was for naught.

" _Ha ha ha,_ " laughed All Might again, " _indeed, that amount of points would not be enough to warrant a passing grade…that is, if that was all we were judging you on._ "

This had made Izuku look up in surprise. Was there still hope? Was there a hidden part of the test he had not heard about? Was the score he had obtained on the Written Exam going to be enough to allow him to pass? Could he still be a hero?

" _Yes,_ " said All Might, " _as this is a school looking to raise the next generation of heroes, it would not be fitting if we only focused on villains defeated. No, a hero is a protector of the weak as well as a defeater of evil, therefore, I shall now reveal the second scoring method of the Entrance Exam: Hero Points._ "

The recording of All Might shrank to accommodate another video, this one of Midoriya leaping at the Zero-Pointer and destroying it to protect that girl that had gotten stuck under the rubble, sacrificing his chance to gather more points as a result.

" _Izuku Midoriya,_ " said All Might, " _for your courage and bravery toward others in this exam, the judges have deemed to give unto you, 58 Hero Points. And with a score of 76, I can happily say that you are now a student of UA's Hero Course. Congratulations Young Midoriya and welcome, to your hero academia._ "

xXflashback endXx

Smiling at the memory, Izuku pushed open the doors and made his way through the halls of the school. Looking down at the papers that had been included in his acceptance message, he saw that he had been assigned to Class 1A, so he scanned the numbers on the doors until he came across a rather large door that had the characters emblazoned on it. Taking a deep breath, Izuku pushed open the door to the classroom, eager to see what kinds of students would be his classmates.

"Kindly take your feet off of that desk at once! It is disrespectful of those who have come before us and the craft put into building it."

"Quit flapping your lips you extra character."

Chuckling as a sweatdrop formed due to him recognizing the voices, Izuku stepped into the classroom to see Bakugo sitting back with his feet on his desk, while the bespectacled teen that had berated Izuku in the Entrance Exam scolded him. As the verdette walked into the room, his explosive childhood friend noticed his presence and raised an arm in greeting.

"Deku," he smirked, "glad to see you managed to scrape by."

"Of course," said Izuku with a smile, "didn't want to drag you down, Kacchan."

"Greetings," said the other teen as he turned his attention, "I am Iida Tenya from Somei Private Academy."

"Um, hi," said Izuku awkwardly, a bit surprised at the teen's polite greeting, "my name is Midoriya Izuku."

"Midoriya-san, I would like to offer my apologies for my actions before the Entrance Exam," said Iida, "I believed you were not taking the test seriously, whilst you were instead the one who figured out the true test within the Exam."

"Right," chuckled Izuku sheepishly.

"If you're all just here to socialize, then you should leave right now," said a tired voice from the doorway. When the students turned to see who it was, they saw a haggard man lying wrapped up in a sleeping bag in a way that made him resemble a bagworm, "this is the Hero Course."

The man unzipped the bag and climbed to his feet, revealing that he was wearing a black outfit with a scarf-like object wrapped around his neck, "It took you lot eight seconds to calm down," he drawled, "in the real world, time wasted can be the difference between life or death. If you want to survive as heroes, then you'd best remember that. That being said, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, pleased to meet you."

The students muttered awkward greetings, wondering what kind of Pro-Hero this man had been with his gaunt and tired appearance. Izuku in particular was wracking his brain, trying to remember a Hero that resembled Aizawa.

"Now, said Aizawa, "everybody change into your Gym Clothes and head out to the grounds. It's time for your first lesson here at UA."

Confused, but not wanting to anger their new teacher, the students of 1A grabbed their issued Gym Uniforms and headed down to the locker rooms to get changed. Once they had done this, the students assembled on the sports field where their teacher was waiting while placing eyedrops into his eyes.

"So what are we going to be doing?" asked Tsuyu Asui, a girl that had a Quirk that gave her froggy attributes.

"Here at UA you will be taught to use your Quirks to better help the world so you can become Pro-Heroes. Unfortunately, primary education is quite lacking in teaching children to utilize their Quirks, mostly focusing on the core essentials, with some guidance counseling here and there, so therefore, we'll be starting off your time here with a Quirk Evaluation Test."

Aizawa picked up a softball and faced the class, "softball throwing, long jumps, 50-meter dash, side to side jumping, these are all things you did in school as a part of Physical Education classes, and I'm sure your teachers restricted the usage of your Quirks during these activities. That's about to change."

Aizawa called Bakugo over to stand in a chalked circle on the dirt and tossed the ball to him, "Katsuki Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"77 meters," said the explosive teen, getting a nod from Aizawa.

"Good. Now try with your Quirk," said the teacher tiredly, "do whatever you need, just don't leave the circle. Give it all you've got."

Katsuki nodded and tossed the ball up and down a few times before rearing back with a savage smile on his face, "DIE!" he yelled as he hurled the ball forward, releasing an explosion from his hand to propel it forward even more.

The other students stared at him with sweatdrops at his choice in battle-cry, while Izuku simply chuckled, ' _Same old Kacchan._ '

The handheld device in Aizawa's hand recorded the throw at 705.2 meters and he showed it to the rest of the students, "It is important to know your limits," he said, "that is the first step needed to push past and find out just what kinds of Heroes you'll be."

"This is awesome," cheered one student, "we can use our Quirks for this! The hero course is great!"

"Awesome?" muttered Aizawa as he fixed the class with a piercing glare, "the Hero Course is not fun and games. The next three years will be preparing you to become heroes in the real world, and if you want to last that long, you'll need to be serious. With that said, the student with the lowest score overall, will be expelled. Now line up and begin."

Hesitantly, the students began to take their turns at the exercises. For the ball throwing, the round-faced girl, whose name was Uraraka Ochaco, dominated by using her Quirk, Zero-Gravity, to score a whopping infinity as a score. While her performance was hard to beat, Izuku was far from the bottom of the ladder when his turn came.

"Right," muttered the teen, "just have to remember control."

Rearing his arm back, Izuku channeled One For All into the muscles in it before hurling the ball forward with a loud shout of, "SMASH!" sending the ball hurtling through the air thanks to the power his inherited Quirk added to his throw as his natural Quirk eased the strain on the muscle fibers.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow as he looked at the impressive score of 725.8 meters on his mobile device. He had seen the reports of the Entrance Exam and read the notation All Might had made in the boy's file about his dual Quirks. Seeing as he had pulled off an impressive score both times without incapacitating himself or overtaxing either Quirk, Aizawa decided that perhaps Toshinori hadn't picked a bad successor after all.

After the rest of the students took their turns, next came the long jumps. While he didn't come first this time either, Izuku finished in a good middle ground due to him using One For All to enhance his leg muscles for the jump.

"Ok," said Izuku as he crouched down and focused, channeling One For All into his leg muscles, causing them to bulk up, "SMASH!"

With that yell, Izuku used his enhanced muscles to take a mighty leap forward that shot him forward a good distance from the scoring machine. He stumbled a bit on the landing due to his strained muscles, but already felt them healing, though he did notice he was feeling more tired than usual.

For the next exercise, the side to side jumps, Izuku actually finished last due to his Quirks not proving to be much help here, though a short student named Mineta Minoru that had a Quirk that gave him removable purple balls on his head, used the nature of said Quirk to easily win. Izuku did come out on top of the grip strength test, literally crushing the device used to measure it when his turn came. The rest of the activities proceeded like this, with Midoriya earning enough points for a middle ground ranking. Once the tests were over, Aizawa showed them the final scores, revealing that it was Mineta that scored the lowest.

"Minoru," said Aizawa curtly, "wait for me in my office. I will see about your transfer to the General Curriculum should you wish to remain at UA."

The disheartened boy headed back inside, much to the surprise of one of the students, a tall and developed girl named Momo Yaoyorozu, who had gotten into the class via a recommendation from a Pro.

"You mean this was a serious test?" she said in surprise as she brought a hand to her mouth, "I had assumed that this was a calculated risk to push us to our limits?"

Aizawa regarded her flatly as he spoke in his tired voice, "This is UA. We're preparing you for the real world, where not being strong enough can lead to your death, or the death of the innocents that you try to protect. If I simply coddled you with a ruse like that, then you would grow accustomed to such graces and, when it comes time for you to make names for yourself, you'll have become subconsciously conditioned to not take things as seriously as you should. It's time to shape up or leave, you're in the Hero Course now, and it only gets harder."


End file.
